Remember Me
by Anime the Chikyuu no Oujo
Summary: I know no one will understand this, it ties in with Deity Chronicle's ending, and no one most likely understands that.


Remember me  
  
A/N: This is a One Shot fic ^_^ something I thought up while doodling!  
  
The party was off to a good start, she had given her introductory speech and the rulers of the various lands had all showed up. She was glad it was a masquerade, then she couldn't see any of the looks that the other monarchs were giving her. She gulped as she glanced at the group over sitting at a table a little ways of way from where she stood.  
  
King Majora, Lady Din, Lady Farore, Queen Oni, and Lady Saria were all seated at the table. She was glad they had come, but then saddened and happy in the same moment that they could not recognize her. She had long since changed. Her name was Queen Nayru now, taking on the name of her Deity. She sighed, watching the guests dancing around the ball room to the beautiful music. The woman whom she had hired as the finest singer and well known across the planet. She was singing a song called "May it Be". It was truly lovely, yet haunting. It reminded her of the final days she spent as a Deity Champion. When she left her true name "Anime" behind she took no thought into how everyone would act when she took the unoccupied thrown of high ruler of Hyrule. It was strange as she looked around at her guests. She was envious of them. They had families and friends, she had nothing anymore, she had to leave all that behind... It hurt. It hurt a lot to be alone. The song ended and the dancers stopped, save a few. The other singer she had hired went up on stage, and the song started, a duet, a song called "In the End". She jumped someone had tapped her on the shoulder. A man with a simple white mask smiled at her, offering her his hand. That smile, it stirred something in her.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
She nodded numbly and took his hand. It was warm, not clammy, not sweaty, just warm. He led her onto the dance floor and they began a simple dance. Nothing like a waltz, it was just basic dance steps. She was glad. It was as if a weight had been lifted from her heart. She looked up at him, though she couldn't see his eyes, she could feel him looking down at her. The thing stirred inside her again.  
  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me...this is the start...  
  
She couldn't help but feel she had met him.  
  
And life is a road that I wanna keep going! Love is a river I wanna keep flowing!  
  
If only she could take off his mask maybe she would remember.  
  
Life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey!  
  
Gods...  
  
I'll be there when the world starts turning, I'll be there when the storm is threw, in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you...!  
  
She drew him closer, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep going o- on.... Starting out on a journey...  
  
He held her, making her feel safe.  
  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going love is a river I wanna keep flowing... In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning...  
  
So...safe...  
  
With you...mmmhmm...  
  
The song ended and they parted, he took her by the hand and led her out to one of the balconies, overlooking the gardens, the moon was large and beautiful, showering the gardens in a silver glow.  
  
"I needed to see you, even if it was only for a moment."  
  
She turned to him.  
  
"Who are you? Have we me..."  
  
She was cut off, her lips sealed with a kiss, he pulled away, she touched her lips, this sensation, it felt...familiar...  
  
"Let this kiss burn in your mind for eternity...  
Even when your memory of me fades...  
Let it be your light when all others go out..."  
  
Eyes widened. He caressed her face lovingly as he removed his mask. The eyes. The same eyes that had looked at her in such confusion that day she left...so many years ago. Tears ran down her face as she looked up into those eyes.  
  
"That is what you told me Anime... and it took death to find you...my time here is spent now..."  
  
"No...Blitz...please don't...oh my god..."  
  
But it was too late, he faded, a smile upon his lips.  
  
She held the mask in her hands, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Not but a week later, she found that she was pregnant. She had no idea how. But then again she did, Blitz's kiss had given her more than she had thought. She smiled slightly, a true smile, the only true smile she would ever give for about sixteen years.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
